


New Life

by Zo3ycasaNova



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame, Family, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Universe, Near Death Experiences, Redemption, Sacrifice, Sickfic, Slice of Life, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zo3ycasaNova/pseuds/Zo3ycasaNova
Summary: One last sacrifice, it’s something he felt he needed to do since the beginning of this era. He never stopped imagining a suit of armor around the whole world. Although unobtainable he still worked tirelessly for days on end constantly inventing and creating armor, keeping in the back of his mind that he'd be passing it on some day. The 5 year span he did managed to find some sort of normalcy in the post snap chaos. He married Pepper and started a life together even had a beauty baby girl who he was willing to give his life to protect. But the last thing he wanted was to die. He’d gotten a taste of happiness amidst the chaos. He wanted to go home after it all. I’d hate for him to give up what he so very much deserves. This is my ending. There will always be the heavy price to pay for victory but nothing is ever truly lost.





	New Life

Strange caught Tony’s his eye and in that moment he held up a single finger. The only opportunity they had to pull this all off. He had a feeling. He knew what he had to do. No matter the cost he couldn’t let him get the stones.

Thanos slipped the new gauntlet over his meat mitten a sinister look in his eye. Not again, oh god they couldn't let this happen all over not when they were this close. Tony forced his legs to stand and bare his weight. He was feeling desperate when he thought of something. Their last resort, the fail safe he installed just in case.

Tony threw himself at the tyrant tackling him. He was clinging to the giant and was able to set his hands on the glove before Thanos flung him off. He landed hard on his side fairly far from his assailant.

Thanos grinned maliciously, his dream within reach. He snapped the iron infinity gauntlet but it did nothing more than produce a pale echoing ring. He stared blankly back at the glove before turning his hand over to reveal all the stones removed.

"Missing something?" Thanos looked over his shoulder to see the human now standing. However his sights fell on the glowing stones shifting into Tony’s own armor, settling in their original position on his knuckles. Just to possess every one of them like this was tearing his mortal body apart. 

He wouldn't be able to withstand it much longer. The two locked eyes for a split second the realization flushing over Thanos' features.

Tony shifted past his enemy looking over to his friends who were still fighting in the background. There were a few panicked faces the noticed what he was about to do. He could tell Pepper was yelling something from far way he couldn't make out but knew clearly. Tony smirked, he wasn't afraid it was a reality he’d come to terms with long ago. 

He gritted his teeth ignoring the pain as he forced his fingers to meet; it was now or never. 

"I am Iron man."

Snap. A surge of power exploded through his body sending with it a massive shockwave that shook the entire battlefield. The fighting stopped.  
The look his enemy reflected was his own 5 years ago, when they'd lost. But this time it was different they'd fought like hell and it was Thanos lost. He watched as his entire army crumbled to dust just like many of them had years ago. Thanos knew when his armada slowly fizzled away around him. It was the end and he too felt himself slipping away.

Tony smiled, his whole body felt numb as he stumbled back into some rubble sliding down until he met the ground. Watching from his place as their attackers vanished around them. Even though he should be worried about the absence of feeling on his right side he felt relived.

Those in the middle of battle stopped and rallied at their sudden victory and although in the midst of confusion it didn’t take long for them to realize what happened. It was the one chance they had and he took it. 

"Tony!" His ears were ringing and couldn't tell who called him. He couldn't even answer back just sink into the numbing sensation radiating from his right side. He couldn't move. There was just so much raw energy coursing through his body in that single instant.

"No no..." Pepper stumbled over to her husband quickly removing the remains of his gauntlet before discarding her helmet. She was choking back the tears when seconds later Steve was there with her followed by Peter haven returned from the other side,

Soon after realizing what'd transpired the others joined them. "Oh no Mr. Stark," Peter fell to his knees at his mentors side.

There was so much pressure in Tony’s head that he was having trouble focusing on the others around him. He watched idly through half-slitted eyes as the world rolled by around him. He could make out only a handful of faces. His beautiful wife was the first one on scene next to the kid. Oh Peter, he was so happy to see him comeback to them safe. He wanted to give him a hug but he didn’t think he could even get up.

God his head hurt. It was hard to concentrate. 

"I'm here sweetie." She set a nibble armored hand against his undamaged cheek thumbing it lovingly. She gained his faltering attention as they exchanged glances. The blood vessels in his right eye were busted and his face down past his neck was scold. The snap burned most of his right side. She continued to fight the tears but it was so hard

Shock engulfed his frozen form, smothering out any fear and replacing it with a painful static. He hated this, such an unfamiliar feeling spreading through him. There’s a hollowness that frayed his emotional state, clouding his mind making his thoughts sporadic and lethargic. Still the one clear thing on his mind even now was.

“Morgan…” He uttered her name steady with whatever strength he had in him. Peppers face tightened at the utterance of their daughter’s name.  
She didn’t how she could possibly tell her.

"Vitals are failing..." Friday spoke up before Pepper hushed the AI. "Mute."

Peter nudged closer, “We’ve gotta do something.” He was terrified this was too much for a kid to handle. It was like he’d just waken up and within a blink it was over and the one who saved him was dying.

"Hey look at me." Hard as it was he did, their eyes met. "Tony," She cooed lightly caressing his hair.

He gazed at her, unable to verbalize his thoughts as he teetered on the edge. She knew him better than anyone, since they were young. They've been through so much together. He wanted to tell her he loved her so, so very much. That he was sorry he could keep his promise.

He was barely able to mutter her name. “Pep…”

"I'm so proud of you.” She stroked his hair, the look in his eyes distancing.

"Please don't go Mr. Stark.” Peter was shaking tears welting in his eyes. ‘Oh kid…’ Tony couldn’t even speak he just starred forward, his chest felt so heavy. It was impossible to catch a breath.

“We’ll be ok, you can rest.” She was referring to the conversation they had long before all of this started. He gave it his all knowing this might happen. All the endless hours and long nights spent working. He knew long ago something was out there, something bigger than any of them. 

He prepared for this for so long. In a way she always knew as much as she wanted to disbelieve. She couldn't imagine the demons he's fended off all this time, the guilt. She wanted him to know that they would be ok. Emotionally torn and their bodies beaten soon they would heal but never would they be the same. It's just hard to believe this was the end.

She kissed his cheek as he stared into oblivion. Their hearts were heavy. 

…

He saw no other way. Strange knew 5 years ago that in that final moment that Tony’s actions today would be their deciding factor. Out of the millions of different outcomes he'd witnessed. This was the only true win however bittersweet and Tony took it.

Still Strange never saw what possibilities could come after this point. Surly there was something they could do. Suddenly, it clicked in his brilliant mind something he just couldn't ignore, the stones. Actually one in particular, the one he was sworn to protect and guard with his life. Perhaps he could use it to save a life. 

Who's to say this was the way it had to end. He had a pretty good plan of approach however it was a long shot. It was a slim chance but none the less it was something he was willing to attempt if it was possible to save him. He owed it to him to try.

"There might be a chance." He glanced around, his sights falling on the broken reminisce of Iron man tech and the gems of power within it.  
He knelled down next to him picking up the gauntlet carefully he wiggled free his prized green stone, cupping it in his hands. 

“What do you mean?” Pepper inquired mid sob, tears running down her face. He knelt down beside her before handing off the tech to Steve who was behind them. He showed her the stone

"Perhaps we can buy some time." He fabricated a golden transmutation circle at the center of his palm encompassing the time stone. 

Pepper didn’t know how to feel. To use very thing that was killing her husband to save him. 

She’d never met this man before. But from what she’s seen him capable of on the battlefield and with what Tony told her happened on Titan after coming home that day. It wasn’t hard to piece together who he was. She actually was well aware of his reputation as a doctor long before gaining this strange magic.

She knew if anyone had a chance to do anything to help it’d been the famous Dr. Steven Strange. She nodded giving him the go ahead to proceed. He recanted, shared a knowing glance and shifting his attention back to Tony. Pepper deactivated his armor allowing it to return into his chest piece.

Strange let the eye the hover in his palm as he directed its power to his fallen friend placing it over Tony heart. Using his combined power with the stone he was able to scan his body with the other palm. His inner organs remain intact; unfortunately the surge forced several to shut down prematurely. One by one Strange was manipulated them through the combination of magic and modern medicine he could get them functioning properly again.

Slowly his color was turning more natural tan instead of the sickly singed skin.

"I can only revert so much of the damage, but I think it’s possible to revive him.” His words could easily be mistaken as farfetched and overly optimistic. But no one stopped him. No one really knew him and Pepper seemed to trust him. Steve and Rhodey had their doubts but with no other options left they stepped aside and allowed him to take charge.

They didn’t ask questions, they just watched and waited. The tension grew in Steven Strange’s shoulders as he forced Tony’s broken body to function. 

Whatever it was that he was doing it seemed to be working. It was when Tony took in a deep gulp of air and forced himself against the rubble as a red hot pain shot up his right side. His body didn’t know how to react to the stress.

“Hey, hey easy,” Tony cried out suddenly regaining his senses, drowning out the doctors voice as he braced his shoulder keeping him down.

“I need help!” Steve was at his side as was Clint.

“Lay him out flat, I need to see the damage and figure the best course of action.” They obliged and Strange cut away his already ruined shirt revealing the horrible wound left behind. 

“Oh God,” She gasped clasping her hands over her mouth. She was unable to hold the tears back anymore as she watched them desperately trying to revive her husband. Rhodey could read the trauma radiating off of her. He needed to get her away from here at least until she can calm down.

“Come on, Pepper. Let’s give them space.” He lends her a hand. She’s hesitant at first but she nodded, pulling herself to her feet and guiding not far from her spouse.

Rhodey wished he thought of the perfect thing to say to her. The thing is there was nothing she could hear to make her feel better after what she’d just witnessed. He was suffering and she couldn’t do anything to help. She sobbed quietly; Rhodey wrapped an arm around her walking her to a clearing.

He paused lost in thought. If there was one man had the power to change his destiny it’d be Tony. He’d known him for years and he never gave up. “He’s the most stubborn man I know. He’ll put up a hell of a fight but I know he’ll come back to us.”

…

Dr. Strange hardened his brow keeping his concentration and personal experience in mind. This would be tricky. His eyes darkened at the thought of what needed to be done. ‘I need to ask him something.’

He exhaled setting a palm on his chest and with a light pressure he force projects Tony from his body. Tony was invisible to the others and unheard to all except Strange who’d ejected him from his mortal vessel.

“Ah my head… Wait a minute. What the hell is going on?” He looked around all the people gathered around. What the hell was everyone starring at? He turns around shifting his focus to the subject of everyone’s attention. His eyes grew real big when they fell over his body lying on the ground. Shocked at the sight of himself forced him to tap into his dark humor his main form of coping mechanism

"That can't be me?! Wow I look like shit. Oh and my beautiful face..." He was trailing off. The shock he felt in his mortal form somehow transferred over to his floating consciousness. 

“How is this even possible?? I knew you were into some major who do voodoo but this is so beyond crazy witchcraft."

They didn’t have the time for this. “Enough,” he huffed in light frustration. The others around him exchanged confused glances. What else was there left. The poor man was gone as much as they didn’t want to believe it. He ignored the lot around him, turning his attention to the projection before him.

"Only you can hear me so listen very closely. I may have a way to revive you and even revert some of the physical damage done by the stones. But there's no guarantee you'll survive.”

Tony stood there quiet, nothing more than a glimmer of himself. You couldn’t read what was going through his mind as he starred down at the doctor. He watched him continuously scan the damage and from what he could tell by the expression on his face this would be no picnic.

He ignored the others as the redirected the crowd around them. He dazed off for a bit looking through the aftermath around him. Amongst the settling chaos he noticed some familiar faces returned. Strange was quick to regain his attention, he needed to ask him.

"I need your consent.” He said already tapping into the time stone and configuring the surgical process.

Tony seemed confused by the sudden formality. He cocked an eyebrow wondering just what was going through his mind. His eyes hardened and filled to the brim with determination extinguishing any fears he had for the time being. He’d conquered his greatest adversary, but still.

He wasn’t ready to go just yet. “Just know after I do this, you may never be the same again.”

“I didn’t expect to come out of this in one piece. I have nothing left to lose and everything to gain. Either way if it doesn’t pan out my life’s a small price to pay for many.” He smiled coming to terms with whatever the outcome long ago, “I trust you.”

"I want to be there for her, to watch our daughter grow and...” he choked. 

"Stark.." He said somber, Tony only returning a smile.

"It’s ok. Lots happened since everyone’s been gone. I’m not gonna lie, it’s been some of the best years of my life.” He thought about Morgan, and the promise he made long ago before starting a family. He desperately wanted to come home to them.

“I had a feeling this would be our only chance. All these years I tried to do what was best, always misinterpreting it.”

“I had no doubts; just sorry it had to end this way,” Strange admitted.

“I’ve probably used up more than my share of lives in the past. But I’m not dead yet doc.” Strange smirked, he’d always known Stark as a stubborn man but his will was so strong. If anyone could survive this it’d be him. He shifted his attention back to the task at hand, knowing what he would be dealing with wouldn’t be pretty. 

“You shouldn’t watch this. I suggest you console your beloved. She’s rather upset.” Tony looked over noticing she was absent from the crowd. He can only imagine how terrible she felt, to see him like this.

“I can make you visible at will to a select few. At the moment only I can see and communicate with you.” He nodded thinking for a moment, wondering what he could possibly say her.


End file.
